


some like it rough

by ryvrr



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Josh Lives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sin Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josh had asked if there was anything Chris wanted, Chris had been at a loss for words. Were there things that turned him on that he wanted to add to what they already did? Well, sure, there was plenty of things Chris was curious about or interested in, but he’d been unsure how to broach the topic. Now that it’d been laid out in front of him-- almost as if on a silver platter, begging to be used-- he’d finally been able to admit to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some like it rough

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the first ever _"Sin Sunday"_ that [grayxclouds](http://grayxclouds.tumblr.com/) started tbh, because of one of their tags! So now every Sunday, I'm going to try to post at least one smutty creation on my tumblr and here. Please feel free to [send me porny prompts](http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com)! If I can't write it, I'll be sure to let you know. Do it on anon, do it off anon, whatever you like! Hope everyone enjoys. ;)
> 
> (As always, thanks to [burbear](http://archiveofourown.org/users/burbear) for being an amazing beta!)

Chris grunted as his back hit the wall of Josh’s bedroom. Josh leaned close and breathed over his lips, his eyes half lidded already. They’d barely even started and Josh appeared riled up. Chris’ own heart clenched in his chest before a shock sizzled straight to his groin. “Jesus Christ,” Chris muttered and Josh’s lips twitched up at the edges.

“Like that?” he asked. He already knew the answer. Chris had no idea why he continued to poke at all of Chris’ weak points, except that he liked that sort of thing. Actually, the more Chris thought about it, the more it did seem Josh just liked to hear Chris admit to enjoying being handled roughly. 

They’d actually sat down and talked about it once. It’d been super awkward, because Chris and Josh didn’t really _talk_ about what they did in bed. But Josh had been insistent that, if they were going to get a little rougher than vanilla shit, then they had to talk about it like fucking adults. They were in their twenties now, and that meant they had to be adults about sex. Chris had agreed, but it still didn’t diminish how weird it was to talk about what went down sexually between them. 

When Josh had asked if there was anything Chris wanted, Chris had been at a loss for words. Were there things that turned him on that he wanted to add to what they already did? Well, sure, there was plenty of things Chris was curious about or interested in, but he’d been unsure how to broach the topic. Now that it’d been laid out in front of him-- almost as if on a silver platter, begging to be used-- he’d finally been able to admit to it. 

“I… want things to be rougher,” he’d said after a long pause. Josh just blinked at him slowly. It was apparent he would wait for Chris to elaborate. When Chris made no move, Josh seemed to shake himself out of his own thoughts. 

“Like?” 

Chris shifted uneasily. “Hold me down, fuck me harder, I don’t-- dude, I don’t fucking know,” Chris muttered. He felt embarrassed now that he’d brought it up. Josh just stared at him and waited. By this point they knew each other well enough to know Chris had to shuffle through his own thoughts. “I just… it’d be nice, you know? If you… took control.” 

Josh studied him for several moments longer before he looked away. “Okay,” Josh replied. Chris furrowed his brows. “I kind of get it?” 

“Do you?” Chris wasn’t even sure if he got it fully himself, and he was the one who _wanted_ it. 

“Yeah, like,” Josh said and waved a hand vaguely through the air. “You want to let go. You want me to be the one to call the shots and manhandle you about and shit.” He paused and seemed confused, almost like he had started to question himself now. “That’s how it is, right? I’m not misreading?” 

“That’s… no, that’s how it is,” Chris said. For the millionth time in his life he’d been blown away by Josh’s capability to read him like a book. It’d be scary if it wasn’t so endearing and heartwarming. A grin suddenly appeared on Josh’s face, and Chris found himself returning it. 

“Well,” Josh said and shuffled forward so that he was within arm’s reach. “We can try that sometime, Cochise.” 

Chris shivered a bit at the idea. “Yeah,” he agreed. The thought that they’d do it sometime-- not sure when, a surprise to crop up later-- was nice. It warmed the blood in Chris’ veins and made him tingle everywhere. “Cool.” 

That’d been several weeks ago. Chris had almost forgotten about it, to be honest. They’d gone back to their normal routine. Josh had therapy twice a week now-- down from every other day-- and was on better meds. He still had problems, but this time he knew he could rely on his friends. He didn’t have as many as he once had-- Emily had refused to have anything to do with him anymore, and Matt had found he was fine following along after her. Mike was still a bit resentful, but had started to work past it. Jessica hadn’t really been involved in the whole prank, so she’d found it easier to forgive him. Ashley was distant and didn’t speak to Josh, but she still hung out with Chris and Sam sometimes. Sam had been like Chris-- had understood why Josh had done it, had known he wasn’t on his meds-- and had only needed a few days before she came back and insisted Josh was still her friend. 

Today had been a good day for both of them. Chris had gotten a good grade on a test from the week before, and Josh had been pretty cheerful all day. When Chris come over to Josh’s house, Josh hadn’t wasted any time grabbing hold of him and maneuvering him towards his room. Chris was still a little startled by the forceful way Josh had slammed him against the wall, and the arousal was quick to burst into full flame in the pit of his stomach. 

“Yeah,” Chris rasped to the earlier question. “Yeah, just like that.” Josh smirked and then leaned forward to press a hard kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. They lost time for a little while after that. Josh was good at kissing-- always had been, Chris had seen him at a party making out once and been entranced by it-- and Chris always drifted whenever they were exchanging kisses. 

While Chris’ attention had been elsewhere, however, Josh had begun to steer him toward the bed. Chris was dragged back to the present when Josh shoved him, hard, so that he fell onto the mussed sheets of Josh’s bed. The darker haired male wasted no time in divesting Chris of his shirt and pants. It seemed today wasn’t one of those days where they took it nice and slow, enjoyed every second of it. Not that Chris was going to mind, because this whole situation was kind of hot. 

Josh, taking charge, doing what Chris had imagined several times before. It was always Chris who moved Josh about, who took the reins and led them to where they wanted to go. Josh smirked at him as Chris made a noise in the back of his throat when Josh pressed the heel of his palm against Chris’ half hard cock. The blond made a mewling noise he hadn’t known he could, and shifted his hips to get more friction. Josh pulled his hand back and tisked. 

“Greedy,” he teased and Chris’ eyes opened-- when had he closed them?-- and stared up at his boyfriend. Josh was flushed himself. It seemed like he liked this as much as Chris did. A jolt shot through Chris as Josh smirked down at him. “You really like that, huh?” His voice was deeper than normal-- yup, Josh was definitely super turned on-- but it held a tone of awe as he looked Chris over. “You definitely fucking like that.” 

“Am I that transparent?” Chris asked. His voice was hoarse and he attempted to clear it. Fat lot of good that probably did. He was way past being able to regulate his voice. “Are you going to fuck me, or just stare at me?” 

“I think I might stare at you for a bit,” Josh said and made no move to touch Chris again. Chris shifted on the bed and narrowed his eyes. “Hey, you were the one who said you wanted me to take control!” Josh grinned down at his boyfriend and waggled his brows. “Maybe I like just looking at you. Especially with only your boxers on, which does nothing to hide that erection, dude.” 

A flush started on Chris’ face and he could feel it slowly leak down onto his chest. Josh’s smirk increased in size as his eyes followed its path. God, Chris hadn’t even known Josh just watching him could turn him on this much! He hadn’t known this was a thing he was into, not until Josh was already doing it. Chris made a sound that was half plea and half agony. He twisted his body until his hips came off the bed, almost in invitation, and his eyes met Josh’s again. Josh just chuckled. 

“What a baby,” he teased as he clambered onto the bed. He lowered himself until his body was flush against Chris’, clothes to bare skin. Josh undulated his hips so that they ground into Chris’, and Chris moaned long and loud. It slipped out of his lips before he could even think to stop it, not that he would have. Josh had happened to admit he liked it when Chris was vocal. 

They kissed for a bit, and Chris happily got lost in it. He ignored the need that had pooled low in his gut and instead focused on Josh’s chapped lips, the way they opened when Chris’ tongue begged for entrance. He made noises against Josh’s lips as they moved together, as Josh ground down harder and hummed into the kiss. He pulled away after a few minutes and this time Josh’s eyes had gone a little glazed. Good. Chris wanted him to be just as heated as he was making him. It wouldn’t be fair if Josh had a level head this whole time and just pulled Chris to the edge before pushing him back again. God, that would be a beautiful kind of torture, but that’d have to be saved for another day. 

“Come on,” Chris said. Josh had barely manhandled him about and Chris could feel his blood singing for more. “Come on, come on, you prick,” he hissed and reached a hand up to grasp Josh’s hips. Josh let him assist in another roll of his hips before he smacked his hands away. 

“For someone who wants me to be in control,” he drawled, “you sure are a needy fuck, bro.” 

“Asshole,” Chris replied. Josh just snickered and pulled away completely. Chris’ body reeled at the loss of contact and he whined to voice his displeasure. Josh just smirked wider at him. He sat up so his knees on either side of Chris’ body was what held him up and peered down at him. His eyes traveled first from Chris’ face and then further down, over his flushed neck and chest, to his boxer covered erection. 

“Nice,” Josh complimented. Chris snorted and rolled his eyes. Josh just shot him a teasing look before he reached a hand out. With blunt nails, he ran them down Chris’ chest and stopped for a moment to flick at a nipple. Chris made another noise of agonized pleasure and Josh laughed. “You’re really worked up,” he observed. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Chris responded. Josh seemed unperturbed by the sarcasm. He leaned down and latched his mouth around the nipple he’d previously flicked. His teeth gently worried it between his lips and Chris groaned low in his chest. “Fucker.” 

Josh’s hands went to his hips and jerked his boxers off. The movement was harsh and fast, and Chris felt the force pull his hips up a little. He would have helped if he’d known Josh was going to do it, but to know Josh could just _pull them off_ by force was kind of hot. Okay, it was _really_ hot. Now that Chris was completely bare he realized Josh still hadn’t removed one article of his own clothing. Josh pulled back and glanced at Chris’ face, seemed to realize what he was thinking, and grinned. 

He reached a hand down and unzipped his pants. Both hands went to shove them down so they pooled around his knees. He shuffled a bit to get comfortable, and then pulled his own dick out through the slit of his boxers. “You’re not going to even get undressed?” Chris complained loudly. 

Josh shrugged. “Nope,” he replied and leaned forward so his bare dick could rub against Chris’ own darkly flushed one. 

“Are you fucking-- _oh_ ,” Chris broke off and moaned as Josh thrust against him. One hand wrapped around both of their erections, and Josh undulated his hips again before Chris could gather enough sense to try and speak. They thrust against each other while sounds fell from Chris’ lips, and Chris arched his back to try and get better leverage. 

“I think I’m gonna fuck you while my clothes are still on,” Josh grunted as he leaned down so their lips were barely brushing. “Gonna fucking roll you over, dude, and fuck you hard while you’re naked and I’m not. Fucking picture that.” Chris moaned in response because of the mental imagery. “Yeah, yeah,” Josh panted. “Yeah, that’d be fucking hot, right? Fuck.” 

Josh leaned back and fumbled with the dresser drawer. “Come on,” he said once he had the lube in hand. “Roll over, Cochise, you gotta get on your stomach.” Chris did as bid and reached both hands down to clutch tightly at the sheets. The pop of the cap for the lube practically echoed in the silent room, and then a cold finger brushed his entrance. 

Chris had only bottomed a few times before. Josh was really into being the one who took it, so Chris usually went along with what he wanted. It wasn’t a secret, however, that Chris was alright with switching. Sometimes he liked to be the one to lay there and take it, to have Josh work over him and thrust into him as deep as he could go. “Fuck,” he whispered as Josh slid one finger up to the knuckle. It was tight and the stretch burned a little, but it was a pleasant sort of sensation. Josh didn’t waste time in sliding in another finger, only a minute of moving the first one about. 

He didn’t try to find Chris’ prostate, mostly because they had a hard time of doing so when Chris was on his stomach. Josh didn’t have much experience fingering either, usually had it done to himself and not the other way around, so instead he just worked on stretching Chris for what was to come. Three fingers, and Chris had started to moan in earnest. He’d try to beg Josh to just put it in him, but he already knew it wouldn’t work. Josh got to call the shots this time. Chris had to remind himself of that every few seconds, but every time he did it sent a pleasurable hum through his body. 

“There we go,” Josh said once he drew his fingers out. “God, that’s fucking beautiful. Is that what you think when you’re fingering me?” Chris hummed in response, because he was pretty sure words would fail him now. Josh chuckled and leaned back. Chris could hear the wet sound as he lubed up his own dick, which was probably that dark flushed shade it got whenever Josh dragged things on. It’d be leaking at the tip and the head would be the mottled shades that Chris liked to lick. Whenever given the chance, Chris took it, because Josh made the best noises when he got like that. 

A hand hovered over the back of Chris’ neck before Josh put a bit more pressure and settled it completely. Chris inhaled quick in surprise and the coil in his stomach tightened further. “That okay?” Josh asked. He sounded unsure of himself, so Chris very emphatically nodded his head. Yes, that was completely okay, yes, please just press him into the bed and take what he wanted. Chris was all down for this idea. Why hadn’t he thought of this before? This was fucking phenomenal. “Alright,” Josh replied. 

He used his free hand to guide his cock to Chris’ prepared hole, and then slowly began to slide in. It stretched and was a bit unpleasant at first, but Chris got used to it after a few seconds. Josh paused once he was fully seated and breathed in sharply. Chris could just imagine the sensations Josh was being assaulted with, because Chris felt them every time he did this to Josh. 

“Fuck, Cochise,” Josh mumbled. The words fell out of his lips in a fumbling manner as if he, too, was almost past the ability to talk. That would be a cold day in Hell, Chris figured, the day Josh Washington couldn’t come up with one thing to say. He was a chatterbox, and he only got louder and more vocal in bed. “Oh my God, I forgot how _good_ you feel wrapped around my dick, fuck.” 

“Josh--” Chris began. He was probably about to complain. Josh still hadn’t moved since he’d pushed all the way in, and Chris’ skin felt tight in anticipation. He wanted something-- he wanted Josh to hold him down and fuck him into the bed. He wanted to dissolve into the sheets as he grunted with each thrust. He wanted, he wanted, _he wanted_ \-- 

“Got it,” Josh said firmly and then pulled his hips back to snap them forward. He didn’t fool around with gentle, easy thrusts and instead fucked Chris just how he’d pictured. His thrusts were unforgiving as they pounded into him, and Chris practically mewled with the onslaught of sensations. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Josh panted as he moved. The hand on the back of Chris’ neck tightened and Chris slammed his eyes closed as the grip shot straight to his own neglected dick. 

“Josh, Josh, Josh,” Chris groaned with each thrust. Josh could only moan in response as he moved. His fingers squeezed-- enough to remind Chris again that the grip was there, like he could ever forget-- and then his free hand slid away from its grasp on Chris’ hip. It fell underneath him and pulled his hip up, angled him just right so his ass was in the air while his front was still pressed against the bed. Chris realized what Josh was after right as his fingers wrapped around Chris’ leaking cock. 

“You’re so fucking wet,” Josh moaned in surprise. “Jesus, you’re making a mess all over my bed. Fucking _yes_ , that’s it.” Chris made a noise in the back of his throat as Josh wrapped his fingers as tight as he dared and began to move his hand in time with the thrusts. 

“Oh my _God_ ,” Chris wheezed. His lungs hurt from the gasps he had started to do in an attempt to gain some air back. He felt like he was going to die. The orgasm came upon him in surprise-- came right when Josh used the hand on his neck to press his face more firmly into the sheets-- and his toes curled as it seared through him. He drifted a bit, lost time, as he soaked in the pleasant aftershocks. When he came back to himself Josh was still thrusting, making noises in the back of his throat like he might die too, like he might come apart and never put himself back together. 

“Come on,” Chris urged. “Come on, Josh, come on, fucking come in me--” He didn’t even have to finish the whole sentiment before Josh moaned and did just that. His body shook as his erection pulsed in Chris’ ass, and Chris smiled a little as he felt Josh slowly pull out. 

“Fucking fuck,” Josh said eloquently as he shifted and fell to the side. Chris turned a little so he could curl around Josh and throw an arm over his stomach. Silence stretched between them for a long while. Chris felt like Josh’s sentiment covered the whole experience pretty succinctly. They both laid there and breathed, attempted to get their thoughts and bodies under control again. “We’re definitely doing that again,” Josh announced once his breathing had returned to almost normal. Chris snickered. 

“I hope so,” he agreed. Josh turned and pressed a lazy kiss to Chris’ lips. Before it could turn heated again-- Heaven knows, Chris didn’t feel like he could do a round two tonight, though some nights they were able-- Chris pulled away and stretched his body to get all the kinks out of it. 

“That was good?” Josh asked. Chris turned to look at him when he heard the anxiety hidden underneath it. Chris didn’t bother to hide his grin and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Josh’s cheek. 

“Better than good,” he admitted. “That was fucking _fantastic_ , dude.” 

“Well,” Josh said and turned to stare up at the ceiling, “it always is when I’m involved.” 

Chris didn’t even have to look around to throw his hand out and grasp a pillow. He brought it down to whack Josh with. He made an undignified squawk and tried to roll away. Chris grabbed him and pulled him back. A pillow and tickle fight quickly erupted, and Chris found he’d been wrong. A second round could be managed again that night.


End file.
